A conventional ball hitch coupler can be found on almost any bumper pull trailer, such as: boat trailer, snowmobile trailer, motorcycle trailer, camper, etc. The widely used conventional ball hitch coupler encompasses a large amount of surface area of the ball. The material and forming process required to form a conventional ball hitch coupler is very expensive and complex. Moreover, each ball hitch coupler can only fit one diameter ball. Accordingly, it is conceivable that a consumer may have two different trailers which each require a different size ball. Hence, a different tow bar or tongue for each different size ball would be required, again adding to the cost and expense to the customer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an affordable ball hitch coupler that consumers can used to tow a vehicle that is equipped with a wide variety of hitch balls that is in expensive, easy to use and cost effective to manufacture.